


You Said You Weren't A Hero

by Simply0Suki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply0Suki/pseuds/Simply0Suki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Sherlock Secret Santa </p><p>Based on your 'about' and the post you made about one of your favorite quotes being "Hero's don't exist"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Said You Weren't A Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonlyonetocallmethat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theonlyonetocallmethat).



John struggled up the stairs having a bit of difficulty making it through the narrow hallway with the Christmas shopping in his hands. He had finished the shopping for almost everyone even buying two gifts for Lestrade and Molly because he knew Sherlock wouldn't bother to get them anything. He hadn't however decided what to buy his flat mate yet, he was always so hard to shop for. Whenever he'd ask what he wanted he'd say something completely useless like "pick me up a towel, at least it'd be practical" or "I need a lemon to finish this experiment." 

He reached the landing only to find the door into the sitting room of 221B shut. “Sherlock” John grunted as he juggled the bags while in vain trying to open the door. To his surprise the door opened before he reached the door knob nearly causing him to drop his purchases.

“Sorry sir!” a voice called as they scurried quickly past John and flew down the stairs. John managed to regain his composer and headed into 221B. He made his way to the kitchen finally able to empty his arms onto the table. He turned back and flopped into his chair before for the first time bothering to observe what Sherlock was up to.

He was sitting on the floor cross legged with his hands pressed together in their usual fashion, elbows resting on his knees while his gaze was fixed intently on a stuffed panda bear front of him. John simply watched puzzled for a moment not sure how to respond.

Sherlock stood up without warning. “Ondine” he said as he picked up an empty mug beside him and headed for the kitchen.

“Sorry?” John asked not really following.

“The girl who almost knocked you over. Her name is Ondine. One of my more reliable from the homeless network” He had refilled his mug and sat himself opposite John in his own chair. "She just came to tell me the child has been found and is safe. I was right the uncle was the kidnapper. It was all rather simple once we found her panda bear. Might pass it on to Molly as a Christmas gift" Sherlock took a sip of his coffee.

"You can't just pass on evidence as a gift!" John never could understand how so clever and observant a man could be so oblivious to simple social protocol.

"Why not? It really makes no sense the amount of value people have evolved to place on gift giving at Christmas."

"Because it shows you care about someone. That you bothered to think about them while you pick out their bloody gift."

"You don't need a gift to remind you that you are a crucial part of my work." Sherlock was looking at John intently waiting for him to admit the stupidity in the tradition.

"Well no but you could at least bother to keep the gifts I give you and attempt to show a little appreciation."

“I always keep the gifts you give me.”

“Right name one. Just one Sherlock that you haven’t turned into a bloody experiment”

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed taking John’s accusing tone as a challenge. “The scarf you gave me last year. I kept it.”

John raised his eyebrows slightly “really Sherlock? cause I’ve never once seen you wear it.”

Sherlock gave a wave of his hand clearly done with this conversation. “It’s not my fault you don’t know red isn’t my colour.”

“Admit it you lost months ago.”

Sherlock signed not bothering to hide his annoyance at John’s accusation “Of course not it’s in my room with all my other disguises.”

“Whatever Sherlock”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and dragged himself up from his chair either by the need to prove John wrong or because he could see the slight hurt hidden on John due to the thought that Sherlock had been so careless with a gift.

John watched Sherlock head to his room fully believing that he wouldn’t be able to find it.

After 15 minutes of Sherlock not returning John went to gloate and tell him to give up. “Can't find it can you?” He asked as he pushed open the door to Sherlock’s room. Every surface was covered in the contents of Sherlock's closet. John didn't know Sherlock owned so many disguises. The usual ones John had seen; fireman, police officer, janitor, business man, priest, pilot. But he seemed to have reached a new depth of the closet and less subtle costumes were emerging. Cloaks, crowns, false pointed ears. 

“Hold these” Sherlock’s voice called from the closet before throwing a pile of clothes and John. Luckily John caught them and his arms were quickly filled. He dropped them on the bed before looking at what he had been holding. 

“Sherlock is this an Star Trek costume?” He looked puzzled digging through the piles. “And an X-man costume and Captain America. You’ve even got black widow” now John was fighting back giggles. “So when you told me once you weren’t a hero”

“yes give me those!” Sherlock grabbed the pile and threw it back into the closet. He looked clearly displeased with John’s laughing. “I’m glad you’re amused now get out of my way” Sherlock practically growled. "It's in here somewhere"

“Sorry commander Spock or do you prefer captain?” John still had a mocking grin on his face as he walked or rather was pushed out of Sherlock’s room. The door was slammed behind him and he could hear Sherlock throwing the garments around.

All he could do was chuckle and head back for the sitting room knowing exactly what sort of gift to buy Sherlock for Christmas this year.


End file.
